


Pumpkin Possession

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto encounters something on Halloween that will change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Possession

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Ianto was floating slightly above the couch in the hub, he wasn't intending to float, but he could seem to stop himself, he was still having problems controlling his new powers in his sleep, not that he was even really aware of them. He hadn't expected to gain anything from his recent brush with death, he hadn't even expected his recent brush with death, mainly because it hadn't been alien related. It was all the fault of Halloween or rather All Hallows Eve in which the veil between the two worlds were at its thinnest. Really, all he had wanted was to grab some milk from the 24 hour supermarket not far from his flat so that he could have breakfast in the morning, but things never really went to plan.

He had gotten the milk, that part had gone well enough, but it was when leaving the supermarket that things started to go wrong. The display of pumpkins just outside the main doors were dancing, he was sure of it, he wasn't just imagining it or even hallucinating. It may have been a long 72 hours but he wasn't that far gone, he was positive that he was in his right mind no matter how weary his body was. He shook it off, dismissing the pumpkins he walked back to where he had left the SUV. He couldn't shake the feeling however that someone or something was watching or following him. 

He turned, only partially surprised to see a line of pumpkins dancing through the carpark after him. Speeding up he hoped to reach the SUV before the pumpkins tried anything. He knew that there was something different about the pumpkins, and not just because they were dancing and following him, but because he would swear that he could hear them talking to him. The quick pace of his stride alerted Jack, who he had left in the SUV due to his inability to behave, that there was a problem. The other man was standing in front of Ianto when he reached the SUV, his hand reaching out to steady his lover who was looking pale, his gun focused on the trail of pumpkins.

The pumpkins all seemed to lurch forward at once moving towards Ianto. Jack sprung into action immediately, shooting the advancing pumpkins, reaching out to support Ianto as he began to fall. The other man had gone completely white as soon as the first shot hit the pumpkins and he had gone cold to the touch. With a quick glance back at the pumpkins Jack noted that whatever had been animating them had disappeared. This didn't reassure him however as Ianto wasn't responding to his attempts to rouse him and he seemed to be getting colder. Frantically Jack searched for a pulse before letting out a sigh of relief when he found one, although he was slightly worried by how weak it was. He helped the other man into the SUV, and drove back to the hub, calling the team on his way ordering them back to the hub. 

Owen was waiting for him when he arrived and they quickly got Ianto into the medical bay where Owen started checking him for abnormalities immediately. He appeared to be being cloaked by something or other, holding him in the unconscious state that he was in, not allowing him to awaken. Toshiko was running every search that she could in all the worlds’ records to look for similar instances of what Jack had described and Gwen was trying to comfort everyone as they worked. Jack was sat with Ianto when his body awakened; shuddering slightly before moving from the bed he was in. Jack watched in silence as Ianto stood and walked around the small area, trying to familiarise himself with his surroundings. He had seen the man do it before, but this time it was different, this wasn’t' Ianto trying to figure out what had happened and where he was, this was someone trying to work out where they were, why they were there and how to get out. As Ianto looked straight passed him when Jack called out to him he knew that it wasn't Ianto who was in control of his body, just like it was something or someone that had been controlling the pumpkins.

"Who are you? What do you want from Ianto?" Jack questioned whatever the entity was that was inhabiting his lover's body, hoping that the entity would identify so they could figure out how to get rid of them, but he knew that nothing was ever that simple, especially not in their line of work. 

Ianto's body stared at him for a few moments, almost considering what to say, before his mouth opened and a voice spoke, "Edwards. Nice to make your acquaintance." He bowed slightly in a way that he had seen Ianto do a few times before turning back to the light that he had been considering before Jack spoke. 

The entity or Edwards really hadn't told him anything, least of all what he wanted of Ianto and Jack had asked again. Ianto himself was unsure about what was going on really he was trapped in his own body in a state of suspended animation, still confused and worried about the talking pumpkins that were now talking through him.

Edwards appeared to ignore Jack completely as he flitted around the room, touching various things with Ianto's body, almost like he was trying to re-familiarise himself with something that he could only have for a short time and was trying to savour it. "I want to feel." Edwards spoke softly, startling Jack who had been sure that the entity was ignoring him completely. "You can have him back later, but for now I want to feel, before it's too late." 

Jack stared at Ianto confused as to what Edwards meant, something that clearly showed on his face for his lover's mouth opened once more and Edwards explained, "I only have till midnight, then my time is up. I have fulfilled my purpose and can't linger any longer, I just needed to feel once more. Pumpkins are only ever touched or cut up, they don’t get to feel." 

While Edwards' statement didn't clear up any lingering confusion that Jack had, he was at least relieved to know that in ten minutes he would have Ianto back. He wondered how the experience would affect him though and had asked Edwards, after realising of course what Edwards was. The idea that a ghost of the long deceased was possessing his lover was an odd one to consider, but at least it wasn't an evil alien hell-bent on world domination.

Edwards insisted that Ianto would be fine, but that he may be a little confused, but a lot more aware of his surroundings, and for some reason Jack was inclined to believe the ghost. He did however warn the ghost what he would do to it if Ianto was harmed in anyway, something that was utterly bizarre to him. He had never thought that he would be threatening a ghost with death or a maiming; he didn’t even know if it was possible to do, but if Ianto was hurt he would work it out and he was sure that Toshiko would help him. Ianto's body shook as the ghost laughed, startling Owen who had come to check on Ianto. Owen looked to Jack who just shrugged before introducing him to Edwards who inclined Ianto's head politely in greeting.

Edwards did not stop laughing however, despite both Owen and Jack's attempts to get him to explain what was so funny, he only stopped as the day ended and the midnight hour was upon them, at which point Ianto's body went slack and would have fallen to the floor had it not been for Owen who was closer to them man when he fell. They stared at each other for a second before placing Ianto back on the bed and watching over him. Owen was once again scanning him to find any abnormalities, but as before nothing was showing on the scanner something that Jack wouldn't admit was worrying him. A groan a couple of minutes later alerted them to the fact that Ianto was waking again, which was quickly confirmed when he shot upright in the bed looking around franticly, muttering about talking pumpkins and searching out Jack.

Once both Owen and Jack were assured that Ianto was himself and wasn't sharing his body with any other entities they allowed him to move to the couch, Jack sending the rest of the team home and taking a seat at Toshiko's desk so that he could watch over Ianto as well as look into what had happened that evening. Ianto had fallen asleep almost immediately and as soon as he appeared to shift into a deep sleep he had begun to float above the couch. Jack wasn't completely sure what was going on with his lover, but he was sure that they would find out eventually, as long as no-one else possessed him he'd be okay. He thought on Edwards’ words though, wondering how aware of the air surrounding you that you had to be before you could levitate and if he could ever accomplish it, it would be something that he was sure he and Ianto could incorporate into some of their games.


End file.
